<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reliance(Lawrence x Reader) by KionKat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805068">Reliance(Lawrence x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat'>KionKat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boyfriend to Death One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Gaslighting, Horror, Mental Abuse, Other, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Torture, Trauma, Twisted Romance, dubcon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little part of him lives in you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boyfriend to Death One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reliance(Lawrence x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had been only horrified when the doctor explained that your sickness was a symptom of a pregnancy. You only felt fear, anger, and sadness as you processed it. There could only be one person who did this to you. You had thought that, after those night of torture, stockholm syndrome and a more than tender moment, you would never have to glance at his face again. But now his seed grew inside of you, a remnant of the insane and unstable man who had made your life a living hell. </p><p>You spent a few weeks unable to cope with the idea. With the idea of a little part of him with you for nine months. You considered abortion, suicide, anything to get rid of the tumor inside of you and be done with it. But a small, almost insignificant part of you that felt some sort of love for the psycho refused. Parts of you still clung onto Lawrence, the idea of him at least. The part of you that refused to give in was enough to bind you into bed, unable to do anything but cry and try to cope. You were completely alone, begging for the attention or love of anyone, anyone who would care. You screamed, threw things, and felt yourself border insanity trying to vent your emotions. But they only left your surroundings messy, and you empty. </p><p>Once you hit your second trimester, you had made a decision. A decision you knew you would regret, and that filled you with great fear and panic. Lawrence might simply kill you, and the child with you. In fact, he was completely unpredictable. In your compromised state, you couldn't bear to be apart any longer. You felt sick as you pocketed a very illegal butterfly knife for safekeeping and headed to the apartment whos route you had burnt into your memory. You gripped the hilt, panting and fighting off tears as you neared the destination, hood pulled over your head to obscure your face. You weren't exactly in the best of neighborhoods, after all. </p><p>You felt yourself hesitate after you entered the complex, finger hovering over the elevator button as you questioned your decision all over again. You held your breath searching for a sliver of resolve as you finally brought yourself to do it. </p><p>Your footsteps felt as if they echoed as you walked down the desolate hallway, feeling a shiver run down your spine as you got closer and closer to his apartment. Once you finally stood in front of it, you twiddled hesitantly with the hilt of your knife, keeping a firm grip as you knocked heavily on the door.  Dread filled your chest as you heard footsteps from inside the studio apartment walk to the door and begin to unlock the thousands of locks he kept on his door. </p><p>You felt your stomach flutter nervously as what seemed to be the final deadbolt came undone. You pressed a hand softly onto your growing baby bump to calm yourself. This is for you, you thought to yourself as the door slowly swung open. </p><p>Lawrence peeked through the door, opening it to the minimum. His jaw seemed to drop when he looked at you, panic spreading across his face. He tried to swing the door shut with great strength, but you stopped the door with your foot with a soft whimper.  You pushed the door open, looking up at lawrence. He had stumbled back, holding his chest. He was like a deer in headlights. "I just want to... talk." You cringed through the words. He looked down, shoulders relaxing.</p><p>"Okay..." He said in barely above a whisper. You entered cautiously, closing the door behind you. The apartment was exactly as it had been now months ago. A bag of fast food laid on that...Chair. you shuttered, grip tightening. "What do you want?" He looked you over, eyes falling to the hilt of the weapon poking out of your pocket. He seemed to take a step backwards.</p><p>You thought for a moment, mind becoming a blank slate. You hadn't thought this far. What had you been thinking? You chastised yourself silently as you stood across from the nervous man.</p><p>He was afraid, you realized. Afraid you were there for revenge.</p><p>"I uhm...want you to leave." He said, gripping onto himself tightly for comfort. "Please."</p><p>"No!" You gasped, grabbing his wrist with a tightlock grip. He gasped, trying to pull away. "I need you!" You cried, unable to control the words that came pouring through your mouth. It wasnt far from the truth. You were alone, with no one who loved you. No one to help raise your child. His child.</p><p>He stared at you and ceased his struggle from your grip. He touched your face, where tears slowly began pouring down your cheeks. He seemed to struggle for the words, but instead of saying them waited expectantly for more. "I...I tried to go on without you. You're the only one who understands me..." you whispered to him. You gently guided his hand up your hoodie, having him touch against your womb. His face seemed to simultaneously light up and drop at the same time. He looked up at you with his soft, ice blue eyes.</p><p>"Y-You're..." he didn't have to finish. You nodded rapidly, wrapping your arms around him. He didnt hug you back, but meekly held onto you by the waist. "Is it from, the time we.... you know..." a blush crept across his face as he stared at you, blinking rapidly. You nodded.</p><p>"It cant be anyone elses." You admitted. You pulled off your hoodie, and he stared at your body with slight disbelief. "Our baby." You whispered into his ear, biting it softly and playfully.</p><p>He let out a soft groan as you did, blushing madly. "(Y/N).." he stuttered as you sucked on his neck, guiding him to the bed.</p><p>He leaned against the wall as you sat up on his lap. He was at first hesitant to touch you, as if you were a flower whos petals were frail and failing. He cautiously ran his hands up your shirt, touching you wherever he could to savor the feeling. He stradled your hips, guiding you as you grinded against him. He stared up at you as you whined with pleasure, your parts sensitive from your condition already.</p><p>He pulled down his sweatpants, his cock bouncing out eagerly. It throbbed, begging for your attention. You marveled at his sheer size. "Help..." was all he said. You kissed him and began to stroke his dick tenderly. You watched as the pleasure on his face grew, your soft hands sending him into almost a trance. He leaned his head back as you pleasured him, moaning under his breath soft profanities and the occasional soft compliment. He didnt take long to finish and make a mess on your hands.</p><p>He panted as he recovered from the orgasm, grip on you loosening as his body unwinded. He pulled you closer to him, grasping onto you like a teddy bear. His hands rested on your stomach, feeling his offspring through you.</p><p>"I want you to stay. I like it when you rely on me..." he nuzzled against your neck. You felt a sour taste in your mouth.</p><p>You knew now that there wasn't going back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>